Talk:Jade Dragon/@comment-24.105.196.97-20130518033829
THIS IS PURE SPECULATION: I haven't read ALL 2k+ comments, so I apologize if this is a repeat. Anywho... What about the possibility that this dragon is exclusive purchase-only? The verbiage states "available", which CAN mean more than just "able to breed". I notice that the Jade dragon is much less expensive to purchase than most dragons in the gemstone/epic/limited category. It puts it in a more reasonable ballpark for players to consider actually purchasing gems for, yet there is still plenty of time for people to save up from the coliseum and gifts from friend. The math: We have approx 90 days: For argument's sake, we'll say 3 gems gifted to you per day in return for the minimum 3 that you can gift to others. Of course the coliseum depends on luck, but USUALLY if you use a dragon compatible with the correct element for the day, you get at least a silver medal, and two gems. Playing daily for about a year, I only ever recall getting a bronze, and zero gems, when I accidentally tapped on the wrong dragon that wasn't of that day's designated element. So, while it may still be a possibility, I'm counting on people to tap the correct dragon for the coliseum here. ;) The horrid memories of the grind to get Kairos means I'm not going to try to factor in gems from the race track. Just remember that it is a way to earn more gems if you choose to use it. So now we're talking about approximately 450 gems at the end of 90 days of daily play, and I believe that is low-balling it for most daily players. If that is all that a player manages to save over the 90-day period, with no other gems saved up, then they're only looking at having to spend $10 USD to purchase the dragon. Repeat: this is all pure speculation!!! I'm hoping that it doesn't turn out to be true. I don't want to go further in to the politics of IAPs here, other than say that BFS is a company, and has to at least cover their expenses, so please don't begrudge them that. If it is purchase-only, they may even just be trying to encourage players to play more often, and engage more with the social aspects of the game, including FB & Twitter... though I'm not touching the politics of all of that here either. :P I am aware that one of the tips on the loading screen has been about all dragons being available to breed with enough patience and such, but of the nearly 100 times that I closed and loaded the app today looking for that tip (yeah, I was bored earlier... lol), it hasn't shown up. I did see several of the other tips multiple times, though. Maybe someone else has seen it today? I apologize for the lengthy comment, I just hate the forums on Wikia. If a mod wants to delete or move this, I completely understand. Thank you for reading, and may you all have the best of luck in finding the right combo!